Ashil Sabody
"Lyon I highly suggest you put your clothes back on!" -Ashil displaying his hatred for Lyon's stripping problem Ashil Sabody is a powerful S-Class mage of the Lamia Scale Guild, he was formerly a Captain of the Rune Knights 2nd Division. He is feared as the Demon Doll due to his demonic like magic which is a reason why he gets on so well with Johann Bradenburg , (a fellow guildmate and necromancer). He also hates Lyon's 'stripping habbit' and will often knock him unconcious because of it. He is also one of Lamia Scale's Big Three which consists of the nly S-Class mages of the guild, in this group there is himself, Jura Nekis and Axel LaRousse. Appearance "He still looks a little creepy" -Axel's thoughts on Ashil's Appearance He has, as described by most a creepy appearance as he is very tall and has waist length golden blonde hair and red eyes which are decorated with three black triangular tatoos above each eye. He also has another tatoo, of a black cross at the base of his throat. He wears a long white coat with ruffled sleeves and neckline. On his left biceps he wears an piece of armour. And purple trousers which he wears tucked into his black boots and a black fur belt around his lower torso which has a pink stripe through the middle of it. Also on his waist he dons a pink sash with a golden chain and red jewel on it. On his right hip he wears his sword which is brown with a decorated handle which resembles a voodoo doll and he also wears black gloves on both of his hands. Personality ''Death, is just an unavoidable fact of life which is just that...unavoidable and comes upon us when we least expect it." -Ashil sharing his view on death. Ashil is a cold individual who is often seen with a straight face and has a quiet nature. He has an extreme hatred for Lyon's stripping habit but still respects Lyon as a person. He is also quite serious and to the point. He is quite known for never forgetting anything and stores memories in his voodoo dolls just incas they are needed, meaning he will often gain revenge on those who have wronged him in any way, the revenge being as bad as the wrong commited against him. He is depicted as being creepy and quite deep as he foretells people's fortunes with his cards and always does this before a battle to calculate his strategy. He also has deep thoughts despite his quiet nature and surprises his friends when he speaks. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Voodoo Magic He possesses a very powerful magic which allows him to create straw voodoo dolls which can have numerous effects. Their primary ability is to establish a magical link with the opponent and them so that whatever pain Ashil takes is then transferred through the opponent therefore making Ashil an immortal though he hates that name due to his view on death.. Other abilities they have are storing memories in the dolls, absorbing attacks and transforming Ashil into a demonic scarecow like creature. Card Magic He is also a proficient user of card magic but only uses his for precognition to determain the outcome of battles and also determain the abilities of his opponents. Relationships Lyon Bastia Johann Bradensburg Shitou Yajima Jura Nekis Axel LaRousse Trivia *His appearance and abilities are based on Basil Hawkins from One Piece. *His first name is based on the character from Shaman King who's english name is basil and his surname is based on the Sabaody Archipelago also from One Piece Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:WikedBlue Category:Lamia Scale Guild